User blog:Benjiboy321/Degrassi Magnet High: "Meet The Girls" Promos
Annie (Grade 10): ''I rule DMH. Ever since I step foot in here everyone has listened to what I say. I'm not that 'bitchy though, when you get to know me. Don't cross me, or you'll know how mean I really am. My mom won a lot of money fighting for her divorce with her abusive husband, my dad. I don't care that he's out of my life though so I don't get why people feel sympathetic for me about it! She is perfectly happy! She has money, cars, friends, fun, a '''great '''life! While her only daughter is lost and confused and she can't even notice!!! UGH! ---I'm fine, really. '''Talia (Grade 10): ''I'm Talia, the new girl. Of course, everyone knows my popular older brother Stevie or my bestfriend Annie who is the queen bee of this place. Automatically people are at my feet too.I don't mind it really, but I'm just not used to it. I'm kinda quiet, so I was bullied at my last highschool. Hence why I'm transferring to Degrassi Magnet, my brother's highschool. But I'm not quiet because I'm odd, I just have a lot on my mind. Mid-year last school year my mom developed lung cancer. Its her fault, really. She and my dad always used to party, drink, and smoke. Well, my dad still does. And so does my brother.. It seems like neither of them care about her, I'm the only one who is by her side. *sigh* Why is my life so complicated? I'm just an innocent girl!'' Daniella (Grade 10): I've been raise so strictly into Christanity that I don't think I would ever dare to act out. My mother raised me and my brother Richard to be good people since our father has been in jail since before I was even born. We have kept that secret long enough from Richard, so we can keep doing it for now. I would never give up my values unless someone came along who would always be there. Someone I could love like my brother. I hope they have the same eyes as my brother too, he has some nice eyes... Those deep, deep, green eyes... I can picture that type of green in my next boyfriend's eyes, I mean. Ebony (Grade 12): ''I'm so glad my weight doesn't get in the way of things anymore like it used to. Everyone used to always tease me or degrade me. It got so bad that, I had anorexia, and bulimia. It was a dark time, and it was very scary to go though. My mom knows how hard it was, but she still gets upset with me about being a plus sized-model. I made a career 'out of my imperfection, and I killed all the teasing! Now why the hell can't she be happy for me?! She says I'm "embracing being unhealthy". Without my amazing boyfriend Prince helping me through it all since he stood up for me randomly one day, I don't know where I would be. I'm so happy again. And even though I left The Spirit Squad becase of my isses with their new captain, I'm still cool with the rest of them. I'm friendly with the popular kids now that I'm a model, but I stay true to my outsider friends too. I'm here for anyone who needs me, since I know what it is like to be in a dark place and need someone. '''Selena (Grade 10): ''No matter what anyone else says, I'm the biggest badass that Degrassi has. People think just because I'm smart and don't get in trouble with anyone that I'm lame or dorky. But I'm just trying to get through life without so many obstacles! Skating is my main specialty. Give me a board and I can show you 180 ways to ride it, and then do them all over again backwards with my eyes shut. Last year, at The Toronto Skating Competition, Nyssa Sunudy beat me just because she cheated! She greased my wheel but nobody believes me! So even in the paper, I've been known as a sore loser who is all talk. I had a reputation that got destroyed! This year I'm ready to win. I've been training, and I can even ride the skateboard with it being SOAKED in grease. Nyssa wont be able to screw with me this time around...'' Ruby (Grade 9): ''I am the sexiest girl my age, not to be concieted, but it is true. My family think I am a sweet innocent girl when really I am the exact opposite. 'In Junior High I was your typical popular girl; all the boys, gay bestfriend, best hair, most popular, 'and '''best style in the yearbook, the whole deal. I'm ready to dive right into the waters of highschool. I've seen some pretty attractive boys at DMH whenever I would walk by after school and I used to even get their numbers. Time to hit up Jason, or maybe David! I'm done with these lame little boys in my grade, I'm a woman. '''Zoe (Grade 10): ''I'm Zoe Mattson. I have a lot of cool friends. Like Selena, Jason, Marina, Alicia, Drea, Lilliana, and David. But most of the other kids at school know me as the dyke, thanks to Annie Collins. That's not even the worst of it! Even though she is always putting me down I can't help but have feelings for her. It sucks liking a girl who wouldn't even give you a chance just because what you have or don't have between your legs.. Ever since I came out and became open about who I am when I was thirteen, my family hasn''t had supporting reactions. My parents just make fun of me, or put me down about it. My sister, Bristol, doesn't even know how to talk to me and doesn't understand it. She is 12, in seventh grade, and she knows people like me. She just never talks to them. Which means she never talks to me. Just because I like girls and dress like a guy! Daisey (Grade 11): I, Daisey Fonde, am ready to be president of Degrassi Magnet Highschool. I've been waiting ever since orientation when I was 13 years old. Now I am 15 and set to take action. I won't let a single person get in my way. Despite my brains, and arguable nerdy personality, I do admit I am.. developed well. Lots of guys look at me a lot and I find it completely awkward. I don't do relationships, because I only liked one boy before and he tried to get me to go far with him, if you know what I mean. Ruling DMH, doing my internship job, keeping the school's highest GPA, and pleasing my loved ones is '''all '''I remain focused on. Courtney (Grade 10): ''Courtney Mercado, overachieving valedictorian. That is what I expect to hear one day, or, atleast my parents do. I've been doing soccer, volleyball, gymnastics, school newspapers, school yearbook comitee's, and anything else to keep me busy ever since I was 4. My parents want to keep me as occupied as possible to make sure I stay out of trouble and away from boys. I think I can manage myself without all of these activities though. Its almost as if I am forced to be the girl I am. Now that I am about to be sixteen, I think its about time I give them a piece of my mind. 'One day I'll stand up to them, but until then, at least I still have Lilli, my bestfriend sinces before time. I can trust her with anything and we have been through a lot. Friends forever.'' '''Penelope (Grade 9): ''I think compared to most girls my age, I have my priorities straight. I play ukkelele and guitar, get good grades, manage the house by myself a lot, help anybody anyway I can, and do whatever my parents ask. I mentioned that I'm home alone often, that is because I'm an only child with busy parents. They work after school hours and weekends, so I barely see them during the day. One topic that I am kind of scared of, sex. The thought of it just sounds so... painful, and awkward. I don't understand why a lot of teenagers crave it all the time, and I don't want any boys to ever think I would want to do that. Despite being different from most of the kids my age, I still somehow have a decent amount of friends. Well, had 'a decent amount of friends. I was the only one who got accepted into Degrassi Magnet so I'll be spending a lot of time alone. No worries though, it will be relaxing. All alone. Yay. '''Lilliana (Grade 10): ''Skating, sports, fun, parties, beaches, excitement. Just reading off a list of things I LOVE. And my best friend Courtney, but she can be a downer sometimes with all the rules her parents give her. We still sneak around to drink, or party, or hang out with boys, but she still stops at a certain point and kinda kills the fun. I don't really mind, since spending time with her is always awesome, but it can get really annoying. Another thing, she is really sensitive. Her real 'dad cheated on her mom when we were really young and they got a divorce, so she was raised by her step-father. Even though her parents are strictly against boys, she dated a Ronnie Jare for like a week in the seventh grade and ever since he broke her heart by kissing some slut right in front of her, she hasn't been in a relationship. Due to her dad and Ronnie, she has a lot of trust issues. She falls for guys really easily, but she doesn't have the mindset to trust them so she walks away before it can ever become serious. We are pretty popular, so she is known as "The Popular Virgin" since those don't exactly exsist anywhere else. My own dad died a few years ago. Despite me and my mother's clashing personalities, I love her so much and she is so strong and independent. Plus, I get in trouble a lot so it is good to have her speak her lawyer talk to get me out. I live life, to as full as possible with the limits I have. '''Mindy (Grade 9): '''July 23rd, 2012 '''Alicia (Grade 10): July 23rd, 2012 '''Cat (Grade 9): '''July 23rd, 2012 '''Storm (Grade 11): '''July 24th, 2012 '''Adriana (Grade 11): '''July 24th, 2012 '''Kimmi (Grade 11): '''July 25th, 2012 '''Regina (Grade 10): '''July 25th, 2012 Category:Blog posts